Sancta Nox
by silentnight99999
Summary: A story sorta very loosely based on dating sims that ive seen/played. The story is about a secretive school and the students who go there, mainly a girl named Liara. I'm going to post 2 chapters and if it is well recieved, I'll write more. If not I'll just write them for me : ) P.S. (I hope u like the sense of humor)
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I noticed as I cautiously stepped from the bus (normally used for tours), was the biting cold wind. Of course I was expecting the weather to be freezing as I was quite far north, but it was still surprising at how easily my breath was seemingly stolen from my mouth. As I peered through the gusts of snow using my nearly frozen glove as a shield for my grey eyes, (which got my forehead wet from the snow melting from my glove… smart move there…), my destination came into view.

The campus that would become my home for the next nine months came into fairly clear sight. My heart began to race as I tried to take in the massive complex, a somewhat modern building in a wild, unpredictable setting.

"You gonna just stand there and freeze or…" injected the bus driver with an expression that contained so much boredom, (he must be a hit at parties), I felt extremely guilty for wasting his time. The way he didn't finish the sentence led me to believe he had said this many times before.

"No," I said quickly, "sorry!" I began making my way through the courtyard, which was actually more like an obstacle of doom for someone as clumsy as me. I glanced back, my medium length blue hair whipping in front of my face, (there is a reason my hair is blue btw…), the bus was already out of sight. I was alone now, totally alone in the middle of the (hazardous courtyard of danger and doom and… I mean…) campus courtyard.

It was then I noticed that I was standing near a wrought iron fence. "_What the heck is an iron fence doing in the center of the courtyard?_" I wondered. As I took the time to inspect the fence, (holy cow it's freezing), I noticed that the fence was protecting a tall, snow covered _palm _tree. I couldn't fathom how a tropical plant could survive in these conditions, although this place is special… or so I have been told.

I did my best to dodge the patches of black ice on my way to the campus doors, and managed to slip only once (yeah new record that I totally should be proud of!). As I grabbed for the handles, I realized that there were none to be found. I stared confused at the flat doors bereft of any device to open them. "_Great…_" I thought, imagining myself flailing my arms wildly while I ran around the building yelling like a crazy.

I was about to take off my glove to check for frostbite, (pro tip: don't buy cheap gloves that won't keep you warm when you go somewhere cold), when a flashing red light near the top of the doors caught my eye. Shielded from the winds, a surveillance camera stared down at me. Lowering my gaze, I took notice of a button and a device that looked like a speaker. On closer inspection, I saw a small dome shaped lens that, if on, I presumed should be flashing red like the camera. "_Oh fantastic_," I thought, "_time to flail…_"

I began to wave my arms like I was signally a plane, (totally not looking like an idiot or anything), hoping that whoever was monitoring the cameras, (if someone was), wasn't the stereotypical guard from movies and would take notice. Like heaven's gates, (or just regular electrically activated doors), they opened and I stumbled out of the harsh cold.


	2. Chapter 2

It was either the soothing, warm air that I first took notice of, or the scent of freshly waxed floor. I had entered the lobby of the campus which in a bizarre way appeared more like a room belonging to an office rather than a school. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a thin woman seemingly in her late 40's or early 50's motioned her hand at me as if to say: 'over here'. I walked over to the large desk and mentally read the nameplate stating: Ms. Kintin (a rather tinny sounding name right?).

Ms. Kintin looked up at me as I reached the over cluttered desk, her small nose, (the space between her nose and her upper lip was a bit much in my opinion), cringed as if she had smelled something foul. I would have shaken her most likely boney hand, but my cheap gloves were soaked through and no one I currently know wants to shake a wet, freezing hand.

"Hola, como-" she began , speaking (or at least trying to) in Spanish.

"Um, sorry I speak English…" I interrupted.

"Oh," Ms. Kintin said briskly, "I thought for some odd reason you spoke French." "_Am I at the right place…?_" "At any rate," she continued, twiddling her fingers, "my files show that a Ms. Liara Foster, age 18, from Pennsylvania, would arrive on September 4… I presume that is you correct?"

"Yeah that's right," I confirmed, pointlessly nodding my head.

"You are fully aware that this school year began on the 2nd?"

"Yeah," I looked down at my boots, "I'm sorry about that, I… someone changed my mind last minute and I decided to come." This was the first time I had said this aloud instead of just thinking it. I didn't really understand why I was feeling so… weird about it.

After giving her my ID proving that I indeed was Liara Foster, Ms. Kintin gave me a map and a gave me a code to my dorm room to memorize. Turning around to leave, I was jumped in surprise as a girl dressed in what looked like medieval RPG gear flew down the hallway on something that looked like a skateboard.

"Alto!" Ms. Kintin yelled in Spanish, jumping out of her chair.

"We don't speak French, Ms. Kintin!" yelled another running after the girl who had just passed. "And for the last time, Amira, give it back!" A tall boy with styled brown hair, (seriously it looks like a professional stylist did it) continued to run after her.

"Um, well I'd better be off to my room then," I said, looking forward to nothing else but taking a hot shower and getting some sleep.

"That would be best," she said curtly. "I must apologize for the malfunctioning speaker outside; it is rare that something like that would occur… at least here anyways." She appeared to be pondering this thought as I left the lobby, taking care not to slip on the floor, which was indeed freshly waxed.

"_What is with this place?_" I wondered as I passed through the many hallways, too exhausted to look at the decorated walls. "_Maybe I shouldn't have come here, it's seems... off…_" But I know he would be disappointed in me if I left, and I wouldn't- couldn't do that.


End file.
